


My Soul Belongs To You

by Eveilwoman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Draco hating Harry, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveilwoman/pseuds/Eveilwoman
Summary: Married for wealth, Draco regets his decision to leave behind his love, Ginny and allow her to marry Potter. Now as the years pass he watches as she is happy and bears Harry's children. Fate and at times selfishness brings them together, never allowing the love they shared to die. Watch as Draco struggles with Ginny loving Harry too, how can there ever be a happily ever after.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. The Hearts of the Young

**Author's Note:**

> Writtere does not view The Cursed Child as cannon!!!

**Chapter One**

**The Hearts of the Young**

Draco made his way to the highest tower in Hogwarts. He took his time, prolonging the inevitable. He was about to break the heart of the only person, other than his parents, who loved him for him, and it was killing him. The previous night his father had informed him that he was betrothed to Astoria Greengrass. His family needed this marriage; the Greengrass' were one of the few Pureblood families that had not been disgraced in the war, and they had no ties to the Dark Lord. More importantly, they were willing to partner with the Malfoy family, both personally and in business. The merger meant the Malfoys could keep their money, and Draco certainly understood the importance of that. Without money and with the horrible tattoo on his arm, he was nothing. He was not making this sacrifice for himself or his parents, but for his own children.

He knew that the family of the girl whose heart he was about to break would never accept him. They could never be together, and he would never cheapen what they had or disgrace her by asking her to be his mistress. He loved her too much for that. She was perfect.

He thought about how they came to be together. It had started while the Death Eaters had control of Hogwarts. One night they ran into each other in a hall and started fighting. She was not scared of him. He still couldn't explain how they went from fighting to sleeping together, but he knew it was the best thing that ever happened to him. He was feeling misplaced at the time and nothing made sense. Except Ginevra Weasley. The only time he felt like himself was when he was with her. For weeks it was just sex. Then slowly it changed; she would talk to him, and he would listen and talk to her. They never talked about the war, until after the Christmas break. She had been upset when her best friend, Luna Lovegood, didn't return to Hogwarts. The reason Luna hadn't returned was because she was being held in his family's dungeons. He told her that's where her friend was. That night they didn't have sex, but he assured her that he would make sure that Luna was safe, or as safe as the girl could be.

Both Draco and Ginny knew how their families would feel about them being together, so after the war ended they continued their relationship in secret. Finally he opened the door to the tower and saw the most beautiful thing: Ginevra. She was petite, only 5 foot 2 inches, and her hair came half way down her back. She was wearing a pair of Muggle jeans; he used to hate them, but had learned to appreciate them, mostly for how Ginevra looked when she removed the tight pants. She did not move at the sound of him entering the room.

"Ginevra?" he said. She still didn't move. "Ginny?" This time her shoulders shook, so he came closer and reached out to her, gently turning her to face him. Her eyes were closed and she had tears falling down her cheeks. "Darling, what's wrong?"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up into his eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes were swimming in tears. "Do you love me?" she asked.

 _Merlin, this is going to be even harder than I thought_ , he thought to himself. "You know I do," he told her.

"Say it, I want to hear you say it."

 _This must be what hell is like._ "I love you Ginevra, without a doubt. Why did you need to hear it?"

"Because you're going to hate me once I tell you what I have to tell you."

"What, Ginevra? What's wrong?"

"My family, they expect me to marry Harry. And I'm going to do it," she explained. She watched as he started to laugh, his actions were confusing her. "Draco? Why are you laughing?"

He took her hand in his and led her to sit down. "Because I was coming here scared you would never understand. I have to marry Astoria Greengrass. We're both doing the same thing."

"What?"

"Father told me last night. I have to for... Ginny, we both knew this could never be real or forever, no matter how much we wanted it to last," he lamented, still holding her hands.

"It doesn't change the fact that it hurts," she whispered.

"That's how we know we really love each other," he explained. "We're star-crossed lovers." After a long moment, he admitted, "I hate the idea of him touching you."

"And I'm just thrilled about her with you!" she said sarcastically. After another long moment, she asked, "When do you have to marry her?"

"Next summer, before she starts her final year at Hogwarts, but it will be announced this summer. I didn't want to keep it from you."

She gave him a sad smile. "Thank you for that. I expected you to be more upset."

He wrapped his arms around her. "How can I be mad, when I came here to tell you that I'm doing the same thing? When are you and Potty going to get married?"

"Next summer, too. Mum's already planning it. Harry only asked my father the night before last."

He nodded and then remained quiet for a long time, just holding her. "Promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't ever give up on your dreams. You're excellent at Quidditch, so try out for the Holyhead Harpies, just like you always dreamed of. Don't just get married and be nothing but Potter's trophy wife. Promise me?"

"'Kay, but why does it matter to you so much?"

"Because if we can't be together, I need to know you're at least following your dreams."

"Draco, hold me tonight," she asked as she turned into him.

He willingly took hold of her, kissing her, and then he made love to her.

Afterwards, he looked down at her. "Once we're married, this can't happen, no matter how much we want it to."

She nodded. "I understand."

"Ginny, I know some part of you does love him. It's okay to love him." He suddenly had tears of his own escaping.

"Why do you say that?" she questioned as she lifted herself up to look him in the eyes.

"Because I know he loves you, and you have to be happy."

"I won't lie; a part of me does love him, but it's nothing like the way I love you."

"I will carry that thought with me to the grave," he stated seriously.

The night Harry asked Ginny to be his wife, she cried. Everyone believed it was because her childhood fantasy was coming true. Harry had done his best to make it romantic for her, and she was thankful for that. One week later, when the paper had their wedding announcement in it, Ginny received an owl from Draco"

_Ginevra,_

_Please remember your promise to me!_

_Always yours in soul,_

_D.M._

Two weeks later, Ginny read Draco's engagement announcement, then spent the next two days in bed.

The following school year, Ginny played the part of the happily engaged girl who was marrying the saviour of the Wizarding world. Harry would come to Hogsmeade for all of her weekends there.

Then that summer, three weeks before Ginny's wedding, she received another owl from Draco:

_Ginevra,_

_Please meet me at the Hilton Hotel in London at seven tonight. I'll be at the bar._

_Always yours in soul,_

_D.M._

Ginny was surprised that he asked her to meet him in a Muggle hotel, but she was willing to go. When she arrived at the bar, there was only a woman sitting at the bar. She sat down and ordered a white wine. The woman moved closer, and after watching Ginny for a while, she spoke, "Always yours in soul..." Ginny's eyes opened wide, and the woman smiled in a way that told her the woman was really Draco in disguise. "Don't say anything. I'm going to leave now. In about 15 minutes, use the room key that's now in your purse and join me." Ginny nodded, and she watched as the female Draco Malfoy left.

She took her time finishing her wine and then slowly made her way to the room number that was on the key. She was thankful that her father loved all things Muggle because she knew how to use the key card to open the door. As she stepped into the room, she saw it was bathed in candlelight. Once the door fully closed, Draco, looking like himself, stepped into view. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Draco, what's all of this about?"

"I'm getting married this weekend and you are in three weeks' time. I wanted us to have one last night together, a perfect night. Will you stay with me tonight?" He had a pleading look in his eyes.

"Why?" she asked, her eyes beginning to water.

"Because I know that both of us will look back on the last time we were together many times over the rest of our lives. I don't want that to be hiding in a room on a hard floor, scared that Filch could walk in on us. For tonight, be my wife. Let me treat you like a queen. Please?"

That night they made love slowly and beautifully, enjoying every second of it. Both were trying to memorize every last touch, sound, even breath. The following morning, as she dressed to leave, Draco stopped her. "Ginevra, wait; I have one more thing for you." He handed her a rectangular box. "Open it."

When she did, she found a beautiful diamond cross necklace. She looked up at him, puzzled. "Why?"

"A heart would cause too many questions. I want you to wear this all the time. That way, when we see each other and you long to tell me you love me, just touch it. Then I will know."

She looked at him and then questioned, "And how will I know?"

He took the box from her and removed the necklace from it. As he placed it upon her neck, he replied, "Trust me, you will see me watching, waiting to see you touch it." He then stepped back in front of her and smiled. "I meant what I said in my letters; I'm always yours and my soul belongs to you, Ginevra. Never forget that." She reached out to him and sobbed. "Ginny, please don't. I don't want to remember our last moments alone together to be of you crying."

"It's just so unfair!"

"Ginny, if I thought for a minute that we could be together and that you wouldn't have to turn your back on your family, I would marry you myself. But I could never ask you to give up your family. Ginny, we will be together, just maybe not in this life. If I know anything, I know this; I know you are my soulmate."


	2. Like Two Ships Passing in the Alley

**Like Two Ships Passing in the Alley**

Sunday morning Ginny picked up the paper and instantly wished she hadn't, for on the front page was Draco and Astoria's wedding photo. He looked so handsome, but in his eyes she could see pain. It made her smile to know that, yes, he was hurting too. After a minute or two she could no longer stand to look at it and tossed the paper into the fireplace.

"Don't worry, Ginny. Our wedding will get the whole paper, not just the front page," Harry assured her.

She looked across the table at him. She didn't hate him and it wasn't his fault. He didn't know she loved someone else more. In that moment she decided Harry would never know that she loved Draco more. She would put herself into her marriage with everything she had, but she would keep her promise to Draco.

"Harry, I wanted to talk to you about something before the wedding."

"I'm all ears, Ginny. What's on your mind?" He moved closer to her.

"I want to try out for the Holyhead Harpies. Tryouts are six weeks after our wedding."

He looked at her and then stated, "Ginny, why do you feel you have to ask? You know I would never hold you back."

"I don't know. I guess I just..."

"Ginny, we're marrying very young, and I don't want to start a family just yet. My job is risky, but I would be a hypocrite to tell you you can't play. Marriage is a partnership; we both need to be happy." He had taken her hand and was playing with it.

"Thanks, Harry. I do love you."

"I love you too, Gin."

On the morning of her wedding, Ginny was hurt that Draco hadn't sent a note. As everyone in her house ran around doing things for her, and to her, she was actually getting excited. Honestly, if she couldn't have Draco, Harry was still pretty good, and she knew they would be happy.

As she spoke her vows, she knew she would never betray them. They didn't say she could only love Harry, or that she had to love him more than anyone else. No, the vows were to love, honor, and cherish each other, and to remain faithful. She would do that. Later on, Owls from well-wishers were read. George, who was reading them, declared, "Here's one that I don't think any of my family ever believed would be received for one of our weddings: 'Wishing you all the happiness this world can give you. Narcissa Malfoy.' Will wonders never cease?"

The next morning, as Ginny and Harry enjoyed breakfast in bed, Harry looked over at her. "Gin, I don't want to upset you, but you were still a virgin before I left to look for the Horcruxes. Who was it?"

She looked back at him. She could tell the truth here. "Harry, I don't want to tell you who, but know this; at the time, Hogwarts was a very scary place. It was unplanned and a way to escape the reality of life there. What matters now is that we're together."

He looked at her again. "Do I know the bloke?"

"Harry!"

"No, Ginny, I just want to know if one of my friends slept with my wife. I don't think I would want to have a guy over for dinner and have him thinking about and knowing what it was like to be with you."

"Harry, I promise that will never happen." She paused, "Are you mad?"

"I think disappointed is a better word for it. Ginny, you're a beautiful witch, and I knew when I ended things with you that you would find someone else. I'm just happy I got you back."

"Well, I'm all yours." Harry pulled her into his arms to kiss her.

That same morning, Draco picked up the paper knowing full well he would be seeing the love of his life with Potter. He couldn't help himself; he had to see how beautiful she looked. There, she looked perfectly stunning. Her dress was an off-the-shoulder corset style that gave way to a full ball skirt. Her hair was pulled back, not up, and her beauty charm made her face perfect. He watched as the picture moved and Potter kissed Ginevra. It caused him to throw the paper to the side.

He had thought about going to the wedding, just for the chance to see her. Perhaps dance with her. Or at least he could have sent a note, but he did want her to be happy, even if it was with Potter. To contact her on her wedding day would have only made it harder for her to marry 'the boy who lived' and make his life a living hell. He again thought about sending her a note, if only to tell her how beautiful she looked on her day. However, he didn't think he should, with her on her honeymoon.

Tryouts for Holyhead came, and Ginny made the team as Seeker. Ginny was happy. Almost six months later, Harry and Ginny were at a Ministry function. She had chosen a little black dress that was very sexy, and she also wore the cross necklace Draco had given her. In fact, other than her wedding day or when she and Harry made love, she hadn't removed it. Harry could hardly keep his hands off of her. After a couple of hours, she needed air and went out onto the terrace. After a few minutes to herself, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Mrs. Potter," came Draco's voice, "I believe I owe you congratulations on your marriage."

She turned towards him and smiled at him. "Don't call me that," she requested softly.

"I hate to point it out, but it is your name now," he said coldly as he watched for her to touch the cross.

"I know, but please, anything but that! My name is Ginny."

He shook his head. "That's too personal." He still looked intensely at her.

"Please, anything but that."

"Weaslette?" he said lovingly.

She smiled at him. "That's better." She finally gave him what he had been waiting for; she reached up and played with the cross.

He gave her a smile. "I saw the photo from your wedding, you looked stunning." He then checked over his shoulder to see if anyone was coming. "I wanted to come or at least write, but I didn't want to disturb your day."

"Thank you, I guess." They were standing a respectable distance apart.

"God, I miss you," he whispered.

She had to look away to try and fight off the tears, then changing the subject, she asked, "Where's Astoria?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching out to hold her. "She is still finishing her last year at Hogwarts."

"Gin, there you... Malfoy!" Harry walked up to Ginny and placed an arm around her. "Is he bothering you?"

"No, Harry. He was just congratulating me on our wedding," Ginny explained.

"Oh. Well, thanks, and the same to you." Draco nodded. "Let's go in and dance," Harry said to Ginny.

"Sure. Good night, Draco."

"Weaslette, Potter," Draco said and turned away.

Harry went to react, but Ginny stopped him. "Don't, Harry, it doesn't bother me."

As the sound of Ginny's heels got closer to the door, he turned back and watched her, wishing it was he that would be holding her tonight, wondering how he was supposed to live the next 70 or 80 years without her.

That night when Harry and Ginny got home, she claimed to be tired and went straight to bed. She couldn't have sex with Harry when she was thinking about Draco. That was wrong to do, to either one of them.

Months later, when Draco's wife finished her last year at Hogwarts, she joined him in living at Malfoy Manor. It didn't escape Draco that she was a beautiful witch in her own right, and she did try to be a good wife to him. He, too, tried to work on his marriage with her, but found most nights when he had sex with her that he was thinking of Ginny.

At times Draco found himself wishing Voldemort had won, because if he had, there would have been a chance that he could have claimed her as a prize. Or, even if she was picked by someone else, he would know she was not enjoying that man touching her. At other times he was angry that she chose to marry Potter and that she hadn't cried and begged him to stay with her.

There were days when, in Diagon Alley, he would catch a glimpse of her with Potter, the Scar Head's arm around her or holding her hand. He had to stop himself from drawing his wand. Then at Christmas time, Draco ran headlong into them at the entrance to Diagon Alley. They were waiting for the bricks to finish opening and Potter was kissing her passionately. Harry slowly pulled away from her and whispered something in her ear. Draco couldn't hear what it was, but he heard Ginny's reply:

"Harry, I love you so much."

The first time he heard her say the words 'I love you' in over a year and it was to another man. They then broke apart and Harry noticed Draco. He took a less familiar stance. "Sorry, Malfoy – but you know, newlyweds and all." The fool had a stupid, goofy grin on his face also.

Ginny spun around and looked at Draco, and he could tell she was sorry. However, Draco was hurting, so he made a point of not watching for her to touch the necklace. He needed to hurt her back.

"I think you've been married a little too long for that to still be a reasonable excuse." he declared, then walked right between them, careful not to look at Ginny.

One week later was the annual Ministry Christmas ball, and Ginny was finishing getting ready when Harry walked into their bedroom. He let out a gasp at the sight of his wife. She was wearing a dark green silk gown that clung to her body in a suggestive manner and finally flowed away from her body about mid thigh. "Ginny, you can't wear that!" he exclaimed.

Ginny spun around. "Why not?" she asked, her nostrils flaring.

Harry put on a straight face. "For one thing, it's Slytherin green!"

She placed her hands on her hips, reminding Harry of her mother. "It's green, which happens to be the colour of the team I play for, and the colour of my husband's eyes."

"For another thing, if you don't take it off, I can't be responsible for my actions. That dress looks better than amazing on you, though all I want to do is take it off you and make love to you," he confessed, then playfully advanced on her.

She ducked him and laughed as he reached out again. He caught her arm and held it tight, pulling her closer. He then kissed her, but as the kiss heated up she pulled away. "Harry, we have to get going!"

"But I want to stay here with you," he protested.

She smirked at him. "Then next time let someone else save the world. The only reason we have to go is because you're the 'One Who Won.'"

"One more reason to hate Tom; missing the chance to ravish my wife. Instead, I get to spend the evening with every other man in the room undressing you with his eyes."

"Come on, Harry, or we'll be late."

Draco and Astoria were already there when the Potters arrived. He would never lie; Ginny took his breath away. He did his best to ignore her until the dancing began. Then he saw it, the bruises on her upper arm.

He had seen bruises before on her, but they were from Quidditch or detentions. He was about to go up to Harry and confront him when Shacklebolt came up and Ginny headed out of the room. This did not make sense to Draco; Ginny was not the type to put up with being abused. He followed her.

Ginny had seen Draco the minute they arrived, and she had waited for him to watch for her to touch the cross, only it never came. She was hurt. Twice she had seen him and twice he did not care.

He caught up to her. "Ginny, I need to talk to you." He pulled her into an empty room. "Ginevra, what is going on?"

She was puzzled by his behaviour. "What are you talking about?"

He grabbed her arm and pulled it up so she could see the purple marks. "Don't try to tell me that they're from Quidditch!" he said angrily.

She smiled. "They're not...look, I know how it looks, but I promise you it's completely innocent. I know you don't like Harry, but he has enough brains so that if he was like that, he would cover up any marks he left."

"Then how did this happen?"

"Draco, I don't want to hurt you, so please believe me, it's nothing," she pleaded. He finally let go of her arm.

"You didn't care about hurting me last week," he hissed.

"I didn't do anything to hurt you! How was I supposed to know you were there? Besides, you're the one who told me it was okay to love him."

He reached up and caressed her cheek. "I didn't realize it would hurt like this."

"I'm sorry," she murmured. He still held her close.

"You know, if you ever need anything, I want you to come to me. I will always be here for you."

She could smell his aftershave; it was very manly. "Draco, we need some space between us," she said, hoping he would give her some room before she forgot she was a married woman.

He stepped away. "You're sure everything is fine?"

"Yes."

"You took my breath away tonight," he whispered.

Just then the door opened and Harry walked in. "What's going on here?" he asked. He could tell Ginny was emotional.

"Nothing, Harry. Draco saw these bruises and was concerned," Ginny explained as she showed Harry the bruises on her arm.

Harry's eyes grew wide at the sight of them. "Honey, I'm sorry! I didn't realize I grabbed you that hard." He then looked at Draco. "I didn't think any Malfoy, worried about the well being of a Weasley."

"I worry about any lady who I see is black and blue, and even more so when the world believes her husband can do no wrong. How did it happen?" he pushed.

"Well, if you must know, I was trying to convince her to stay home in bed tonight."

"Well, rather than marking her up, you might try a gentle seduction instead." He looked at Ginny, then at her cross. She touched it right away and Draco then left.


	3. Hello, I Must Be Going Now

Chapter Three

Hello, I Must Be Going Now

One year later, Draco stood in St Mungo's Hospital, waiting outside his wife's room when Ginny came around the corner. She was smiling and carrying a floral arrangement made up mostly of pink shades. She also had a pink teddy bear. Her hair was shorter than Draco remembered, but it looked smart on her and in a way Draco could not explain, the style made her look a little taller. She didn't seem to notice him. As she passed him, he uttered, "Weaslette."

She stopped dead and looked at him. "Draco!" she smiled. "What are you doing here?"

He looked down at his shoes for a minute, then back at her. "Astoria just suffered a miscarriage."

The smile left her face as she now felt funny about the flowers and teddy she was holding. "I'm sorry. Is she going to be alright?"

"The healers are trying to determine that now," he replied.

"How far along was she?" Ginny asked. She could tell he was hurting.

"Three months, only three months."

Ginny wanted to do something for him. "Do you need anything?" she inquired.

"No, thanks. I see you still wear that cross," he commented.

Ginny knew this was his way of begging her to touch the cross. Instead, she put down the things in her arms and reached out, hugging him while whispering, "I do love you."

He put all his strength into hugging her back, knowing it could only last for a few seconds. "Merlin, I miss you!" he mumbled into her shoulder. She then pulled away.

"We can't have the world seeing you hug me," she explained.

"I know. So, who had a baby?"

"Percy's wife, Audrey had a girl this morning. They named her Molly." He smiled and nodded. "Draco, I need to go."

"I know. Ginevra, I'm proud of you. I have followed your career."

She had tears in her eyes. "Draco, your wife needs you now."

He nodded. "Where's Potter?"

"Away on assignment. I have to go." She picked up her stuff again. "Things will get better. Take care." She then headed down the hall.

Draco watched until she vanished from sight, then sighed.

"Are you sleeping with her?" Lucius asked.

Draco jumped a little with surprise. "No, not since before my wedding," he answered. Lucius must have been around the corner, only stepping out when Ginny walked away. Draco hadn't sensed anyone else's presence.

"Then you love her?" his father asked.

Draco was even more surprised. "Yes I do."

Lucius looked his son up and down. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Draco finally took a seat. "Because she's a Weasley. I didn't believe you would understand."

Lucius then sighed. "She is a Pure blood, though. Had you told me earlier, things could have been different." Draco looked shocked at what he was hearing. "I knew you weren't happy and I hoped that if there was someone else you would have told me."

"I never believed you would understand."

"How long were you two together for?"

Draco thought back. "About seven months. How do you know?"

"I saw her hug you. You looked like if you let go it would kill you. What's your plan?" the father asked his son.

"There is no plan. She loves me too, but married Potter because her family expected her to. In some ways, she loves  him too. However I would never ask her to be my mistress. She's too good for that."

"Draco, I wish you had told me. I only want to see you happy."

"That's what I want for her. We both knew that we could never really be together. Her family would never accept me, and I could have never asked her to walk away from them. I know what they mean to her."

"You really have matured, Draco. Now, how's your wife doing?" Lucius asked, changing the subject.

Meanwhile in Audrey's room, Hermione asked Ginny, "Did I see you talking to Draco Malfoy out in the hall?"

Ginny looked at Hermione. "Yes, his wife had a miscarriage."

"Oh. But still, he's a-"

"Hermione, you weren't at Hogwarts the year of the war. That year, things were very odd, and when I ran into him here, he looked like he needed someone to talk to. I mean, think about it; his wife must be really upset. He has to be strong for her, but he could show a little weakness to me and then hate me for seeing it because I'm a Weasley," Ginny covered.

"Oh. Do you want to talk about what happened that year?"

"No. It's fine, Hermione."

One week later, Ginny received an owl:

_ Ginevra, _

_ I wanted to thank you for your kind words the other day. It meant the world to me. _

_ Yours always in soul, _

_ D.M. _

_ P.S. I like the new hairstyle. _

Ginny held the note close to her heart for a long moment. 

It would be another six months before she would see him again. This time, she was in a pub near Wilshire with her teammates after a Quidditch win. Harry was again out on assignment, but he still had sent her flowers for good luck that morning. The group of women she was with were a feisty bunch, and the dive they were in suited them. Ginny saw Draco come down the hall with a woman who was not his wife. Clearly, she was a stripper, with red hair. Draco didn't see Ginny, so she watched as he went to get a room after being handed a key. He started to lead the girl to the hotel above the pub. Ginny couldn't stand it; she got up and made her way over to them.

"Draco Malfoy! I believe you have a wife at home!" she barked.

"Ginny?" he slurred. He clearly had been drinking.

Ginny looked at the woman with him. "Excuse us for a minute." She then pulled Draco to the side of the room. "Your wife is still recovering from her miscarriage and you're going to sleep with a whore?"

"Ginny, you don't undershtand!" More slurring.

Ginny looked over at the girl. "Is she supposed to be a replacement for me?" She was hurt now.

Draco shook his head. "No, no one could ever replashe you."

"Then why are you about to cheat on Astoria?" she pointed out.

"Why do you care?" Draco hissed.

"Because, we... Draco, please! Go home and work on your marriage."

"Ginny, I love you."

She sighed. "Me too, but Draco? Please don't betray the woman that I have accepted as the one who can have you now that I can't."

"Sho I can shleep with my wife, but no one elsh?" he uttered drunkenly.

"I couldn't handle anyone else," she admitted. She could feel the tears burning her eyes.

"Why don'chew come up there with me?" He reached out and played with a piece of her hair.

Ginny then realized just how drunk he was. She didn't want to hurt him; that would only ensure he would cheat on his wife. "Draco, if you were sober I would think about it, but I know you wouldn't ask that of me if you  were sober." She looked over his shoulder and saw Blaise Zabini, so she waved him over. She put on a sweet smile. "Zabini, I think you need to take Malfoy home. He's clearly too drunk to even think." Blaise only smirked at her, so to prove her point she added, "He just asked me to have sex with him."

The man's eyes widened and he then reached out to grab Draco's shoulder. "Come on, mate. Let's get you home."

Draco looked at Ginny. "Party pooper!" he spat.

"Sorry, Mrs. Potter. Just a stag night gone a little wild," Blaise explained.

"I figured it was something like that," Ginny said, then headed back to her table.

The next afternoon, Blaise returned to Malfoy Manor. Draco showed no signs of a hangover. "You sure don't look like the man I dropped off here last night. How mad was Astoria?"

"She wasn't; she expected me to come home drunk."

"That's a good woman you have there, mate."

"Yeah. How did I get home anyway?"

Blaise started laughing. "Hmm, where to start. I found you with Ginny Potter. She told me to take you home because you obviously had had too much to drink, and you had asked her to have sex with you."

The glass that Draco was holding fell to the floor as he said, "Shit! She's going to hate me."

Blaise looked confused. "Draco, we're talking Ginny Weasley Potter. Wasn't she raised to hate you?"

Draco realized his slip. "Yes, of course. I just mean she's still a married woman, and I never should have said that to her."

"Hey, I really can't blame you. She is one nice piece of ass," the black man commented

Draco felt his temperature rising. "Blaise, I will not have you speaking about Ginevra or any other woman like that in my house!"

About a week after the stag, Draco finally caught up with Ginny on Diagon Alley. "Ginny, I need to speak with you," he urged.

Ginny looked around the busy street. "I can't. I'm Harry Potter's wife!" She turned and walked away from him.

This didn't stop Draco, though. The next morning he waited until he knew Harry would have left for the day, then went to Ginny and Harry's house. When he arrived, he found her working in the front flower beds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Encounters**

The stones of the pathway crunched as Draco walked up to where Ginny was kneeling on the ground planting daisies.

"Ginny, please! I have things I want to say," Draco said, causing Ginny to look up at him. She was startled to see him there at her house.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have nothing to say to you," she replied.

"Ginny, please-"

She rose and quickly brushed herself off. "Please leave. You're not welcome here." Ginny took a deep breath before hastily walking towards her house in an effort to avoid him.

"You have every right to be mad at me," Draco blurted out, forcing himself to say something to stay calm; he didn't want her to leave him again. Saying this seemed to work as Ginny stopped and started to turn around, appearing to look for anyone that could hear. Stepping closer to him, she stopped just out of arm's reach.

"Draco, you broke your promise to me!" she shouted in whisper, annoyed with how he seemed to want pity when he was the one in the wrong.

"Can we go in? I want to talk and I don't think it should be out here in the open for all to hear."

"No!"

He was taken aback. "Fine, but I'm not leaving until you hear me out. How will you explain to your husband when he arrives home as to why I am sitting on your doorstep?"

Ginny sighed in annoyance. "Alright." With a stamp of her foot she once again started towards the house, not bothering to look to see if he was following her or not, though she hoped he wasn't.

The house was very quaint; an average house that had an old fashioned feel with a charming grace and elegance to it. With its size, it was clearly meant for a big family. Draco followed her as she walked to the kitchen, watching her as she began to pour herself a glass of water.

"I know what I did was wrong, Ginny."

"Do you know how much it hurt to hear you ask me that?"

"I honestly don't even remember saying it. Blaise told me, and I knew you would be hurt."

"How many other times have you cheated on her?" she questioned, arms folded in front of herself.

"Ginny, it's not like you and Potter. You do love him." He looked as if it killed him to say it. "I don't love her."

Ginny took a sip of water to keep from crying. "That's not what I asked."

"A couple of times," he admitted as he sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Do you have feelings for any of them?" she asked, still planted in her spot in front of the sink.

He looked straight into her eyes. "No, only you. Why wouldn't you talk to me on Diagon Alley?"

"Because I'm Harry Potter's wife. The press follows me sometimes."

"Ginny, what's going on here?" Harry asked from the doorway of the kitchen.

Draco turned and looked at Harry before standing. "Well Potter, you see, about a week ago I was at a stag party for Nott and I was very drunk. I made some very ungentlemanly suggestions to your wife. I felt that it was only right to come and apologize in person." Ginny was shocked. Harry looked at her and then at Draco, who continued, "To both Ginny and you."

Harry looked at Ginny. "Is this right?"

"Yes," was all she could say.

"I'm not normally here during the day," Harry pointed out.

"I know; my next stop was going to be the Ministry, but you've just saved me the trip." He looked back at Ginny. "I am sorry, Ginny, Harry." He then turned and let himself out.

Harry turned to Ginny. "What were you saying about the press?"

"He tried to talk to me the other day in Diagon Alley, but I wouldn't give him the time of day."

"What did he say to you that night?" Harry asked.

"He asked me to sleep with him."

Harry's eyes burned with anger. "What? How dare he!"

"Harry, relax. It was a stag night, he was really drunk, and he was obviously not thinking clearly. I called Blaise Zabini over and he took Draco home right after."

Months later, Ginny was four months pregnant with their first child. Everyone was happy for them. Harry was excited about having a family member that he was blood related to. Ginny found she began to dislike Harry's job. It was one thing when it was the two of them, but now with a baby on the way, it scared her.

"Ginny, I don't understand. You know I have the Elder Wand."

"Harry, that doesn't mean anything; you told me Draco had it before you and it's not a guarantee. Please, we're going to be parents! Please, just slow down. I need you; the baby needs you."

Harry took a long moment before replying, "You're right. I'll slow down at work. In fact, the current head of Aurors is going to retire soon and his right hand man will take over, but the Deputy position will be opening up. I could put in for that."

Ginny laughed. "Harry, you could put in to be the Minister for Magic and get it."

As Ginny got closer to her due date, she and Harry did all the soon-to-be-parent things. This day, they were out shopping for furniture for the baby's room. Draco was walking down the street and saw Ginny, who was very heavy with child, and Harry. He was surprised; he believed he would have heard if she were expecting. He now found himself hating Harry more. He had once dreamed of Ginny carrying his child. Hell, the day that he arrived to tell her about having to marry Astoria he had prayed when he saw her upset that she was about to tell him that she was expecting. If that had been the case, they could have maybe been together. But now she was carrying Harry f-ing Potter's child, and what made it all worse was that she seemed happy. Draco knew he should be pleased she was happy. He wondered if Potter knew how lucky he was. Potter had the most beautiful, brilliant witch as his wife.

Ginny was glowing and looked happy. She and Harry were happy and she did love him. But on this day, Ginny didn't see Draco herself.

One month later, Draco read that Ginny had her baby; a boy they named James Sirius Potter. Harry would name the boy after important people in his life, but what about Ginny's life? Draco knew how much she had been hurt by the death of her brother, Fred. And even if the reason the baby was not named after Fred was because someone in that overgrown family of hers had already used it, could the boy not have carried the name of both of his grandfathers?

It was two more months before Draco saw her again. Astoria had an appointment at the spa. Draco had just dropped her off and was about to leave when he spotted Ginny with Granger and a few other women he did not know walking up to the spa. The others were gently teasing Ginny.

"Come on Ginny, you have to spend a little time on yourself. Otherwise those Boy-Who-Lived groupies will start to look pretty good to Harry," one stated.

"I know, it just feels odd to be away from James for so long," Ginny replied, sounding sad to Draco. He couldn't help but watch and listen.

"So long? We've been gone for maybe twenty minutes!" The others laughed at her.

After Ginny and the others entered the spa, Draco thought about the fact that she looked great for a woman who just had a baby. Her body still looked toned and her breasts looked fuller. The sight of her was enough to make his mouth water. He spent his day thinking about coincidentally running into her later at the spa, but in the end decided she should be happy and didn't need him popping up all the time.

Draco did his best to avoid Ginny for the next few years. Then one day he took Astoria to a healer appointment and then took their son to a playground. As he walked up he saw her red hair; it was cut in a trendy bob, but he would never mistake the color. He knew he should have left, but he couldn't help himself. Sitting next to the bench she sat at was a stroller. He walked around to the other side of the bench; she was watching a little boy about four or five years old with brown hair climb up the slide. In front of her in the sand was another boy with messy black hair. He was about the same age as Scorpius.

Draco cleared his throat and asked, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Ginny couldn't believe she was hearing his voice! As she turned to look at the person who spoke, she told herself she was hearing things. But as soon as her eyes fell on Draco, she couldn't help but smile. It took a second for her to speak. "Please do."

Draco looked down at his son. "Go on, play."

The miniature Draco smiled at his father, jumped into the sandbox, and began talking in toddler to Ginny's son. "He looks just like you," she commented.

Draco noticed she was expecting again. She looked like she was about six months along. "My family's not sure if he looks like me or Father."

"Well, you do look like your father." She smiled at him.

Draco looked at the little boy playing with his son. "He looks like his father."

"Yes, Al is my mini Harry."

"Al?"

"It's short for Albus, Albus Severus," she explained.

Draco smirked. "Given the circumstances, ten years ago it would have seemed like a no-brainer that I would have been the one to name my son after Snape, not Potter. I guess it shows he has matured."

"He has," Ginny replied.

Draco just stared at her for a minute and received the reward of her touching the necklace he gave her years before. It had been years since he had talked to her, since he was close enough to smell her. "How have you been?" he asked calmly.

She looked over at her older son, taking a moment to think about her reply. "I'm good. I miss playing Quidditch, but I enjoy the writing I have been doing. How about you?"

"Life is – good," he decided. He looked at his own son and then at Ginny's boys. "I still wish they could have been ours."

Ginny wasn't sure how to reply. "I know," she said quietly.

"You look great," he commented.

"How come I never see you around?" Ginny asked. At that moment James came over.

"Mummy, can I have some juice?"

Ginny smiled and reached into the stroller, grabbing a sippy cup of juice for him. "Here you go, honey."

After the boy took a very greedy drink he handed the cup back to his mother, then asked, "Who is he, Mummy?" as he eyed Draco Malfoy up and down.

Ginny looked sideways at Draco before replying, "James, this is Draco. He was—a friend of mine at Hogwarts."

James looked at him one more time. "Hi!"

"Hello, James Potter," Draco greeted.

James turned his attention back to Ginny. "Mum, are we going to Grandma's soon? I'm hungry!"

"In a bit, James. Al is playing nicely." James snorted and stormed off. "He's a lot like Ron," Ginny defended her son.

"I feel for the kid," Draco commented. "I'm pleased you're happy."

"What about you, Draco?" she asked as she subconsciously rubbed her tummy.

"I have a wonderful son who loves me."

"And your wife?"

"Ginny, we both know I don't love her. She and I are friends, she enjoys spending my money, and in return she sleeps with me."

"Draco, that's one of the coldest things I have ever heard you say." Disappointment was clear in her voice.

"Would you rather hear that she's the perfect wife who has made me very happy and who I love?" he asked, looking sternly at her. "That would hurt you more!"

"I guess, but I do want you to be happy."

"We both know I have forsaken my happiness for money, and for you."

She had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry! James, Al, it's time to go to Grandma's." She rose and grabbed Al and placed him in the stroller. James came over as she finished strapping Al in. Draco took hold of her wrist.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She only nodded. "I'm still yours, always in soul." She nodded again, then the Potters walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Along Came an Offer

That night Harry put the boys to bed while Ginny relaxed. Once he was finished he joined her in their room. "Gin, James said he met a friend of yours today. He said the guy's name was Draco."

Inwardly Ginny was relieved that the whole incident was completely innocent. "Yes, he showed up at the park while the boys were playing."

"Why does James think that Draco is your friend?" Harry asked as he removed his shirt.

"Why? Well, we were talking civilly when James came over and asked who he was. I felt that James was too young to deal with the complicated tale, so it was easier to tell him that. He  is only five."

"I guess. I just don't feel comfortable with James thinking a Malfoy is our friend."

"Harry, we haven't seen the man since before I got pregnant with James. I don't think it's anything to worry about."

At the same time, in Lucius Malfoy's personal study, he and son Draco were talking. "The Daily Prophet wants to do a report on Malfoy Holdings," Lucius said.

"We could use the publicity," Draco replied.

"Yes, but most people will think any piece they do about us will be biased by the fact that we are a big advertiser."

"That would seem l-i-k-e-l-y, unless…" Draco drawled.

"Draco, what are you thinking?" Lucius questioned as he leaned back in his chair.

"I ran into Ginny Potter today at the playground. She has been working as a sports correspondent for the Prophet. If she wrote the piece, no one would think it was biased; at least not in a favorable way."

Lucius eyed Draco up and down. "What's going on with you and her?"

Draco rose from his seat, walked over to the fireplace, shoved his hands into his pockets, and slouched. "Nothing, Father. Today was the first time I have seen her in almost five years."

"After all this time you still have feelings for her?"

Draco nodded, then continued. "She's an amazing woman. She is stronger than anyone would ever think. She doesn't know the meaning of the word fear, and I think some of that is because of your actions towards her, but she has the most forgiving nature to her."

"Then why are you with Astoria?"

Draco looked at his father with a frown. "I believed at the time you would never have allowed us to be together. We needed the deal with Astoria's family, and Ginny's family expected her to marry Potter."

"People have had lovers before, son."

Draco shook his head. "I could never ask her to play second fiddle to Astoria."

"You said it yourself; she married Potter..." Lucius persisted.

"She always loved him. We both knew that, but we did love each other more." Draco began to pace.

"What would you do to have her back?"

"What?"

"What would you do to have her back?" Lucius repeated.

"Anything, but I could never do that to her. Potter, whether I like it or not, is the father of her children. She does seem happy, so I won't screw with her life."

Lucius rose and walked over to Draco. "Then why do you want her to write this article?"

"I haven't been alone with her since before I got married. I would just like the chance to talk to her without having to worry about the press hearing us."

"Draco, it's never been a secret how I feel about her family. However, I still wish you would have talked to me about her. If you want her to write this, that's fine. I will arrange it; it's the least I can do for you."

A week later Ginny was called into the office to meet with the editor about writing an article. On what, she didn't know. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on. As she entered the office, she noticed that the editor of the business section was also there. "Mrs. Potter, you know Kevin Snow." Ginny smiled at the other man.

"Kevin," she greeted.

"Mrs Potter, I don't know if you're aware, but the paper does a huge report on one company every quarter. The company we have chosen for the coming quarter has requested that  you write the report."

Ginny was confused. "Me? Why? Are they a Quidditch team?"

Kevin smiled at her. "No, they are not. They want you because they are a big advertiser and they don't want the piece to be perceived to be biased. You are the perfect person for that."

"What company is it?" she asked.

"Malfoy Holdings. Look, Draco Malfoy asked to speak to you himself. Do you mind if he comes in now?" He paused for a second. "You are willing to do this, right?"

"I get the feeling I don't have much choice," she said honestly.

Kevin opened the door and Draco strolled in. He nodded to both men and then spoke, "Gentlemen, thanks for letting me speak to Mrs. Potter." He then ushered the two men from the room.

Once the door closed on them, Ginny asked, "Draco, what are you doing?"

He smiled at her. "Ginny, relax. This is all above board. They want to do the report on my family's company, and we don't want anyone to claim that it's biased. Therefore you're the perfect person to write it. No one would ever claim that a Weasley was being overly nice about anything relating to the Malfoys. If anything, people will believe that you would be harder on us than most. But I won't push you to do something you don't want to do."

"I'm sure your father would be thrilled to have me checking out Malfoy Holdings."

"Father is fine with it. And Ginny, he knows about us. He has known since Astoria lost that baby. He was disappointed that I never told him about you before."

"What? No…no, he hates me!"

"Ginny, you have to understand Father; he's a man of great passion for everything he values. Yes, he did some horrible things in his life, but his family is his greatest asset."

"Draco, to do this I would have to spend time alone with him. I don't know if I can do that."

"That's not true. Ginny, you can do anything you put your mind to. Besides, you have nothing to fear from Father. Please say you'll do this."

"Draco, why do you want me to do this?"

He sighed heavily. "It's a chance to spend time with you. I've missed you. Nothing will happen, I promise. I just need to be able to talk to you without having to worry about who is listening."

She looked down into her lap. "Okay, I'll do it." Now she just had to explain this to her husband.

That night Ginny waited until the boys were in bed and Harry was doing some paperwork. Ginny entered the office they both used in the house. "Harry, can I talk to you?"

Harry looked up at his wife. It was clear to anyone that he loved her. "I always have time for you."

She smiled at him. "I was called in to the paper today. They asked me to do a huge report. By huge I mean, like, a whole section of the paper. The editor asked me, write the major part and I would also have the final say on the whole content of the section."

"Gin, that sounds like a lot of work. I don't want you to stress yourself out."

"I know, but Harry, this is huge for me. I was  asked to do this, not because of the fact that I played Quidditch or that my last name is Potter. Actually, I was asked because my name is Weasley. You see, this report is for the business section. You know how each quarter the paper does a full scale report on a company? Well, this time they chose Malfoy Holdings, and I guess Lucius Malfoy doesn't want anyone to be able to say the report is biased because they do a lot of advertising with the paper. So they asked for me to write it."

Harry got up and came over to her. "Ginny, I don't know. That would mean spending a large amount of time with him."

"I know, but I highly doubt he's going to do anything with you and the whole paper knowing I'm there. Lucius Malfoy is a number of things, but stupid or crazy isn't one of them."

"I'm not just talking about him trying to do something  to you; I worry about the stress that an assignment that big will put  on you."

"You know, I don't want to be like Mum. Once this baby is old enough, I want to work. I want to make a good name for myself, and this could really help later on."

He took her face in his hands "Ginny, you know I'm not going to say no to you, but I  am worried."

"I'll take it easy, I promise," she assured him.

One week later, Ginny walked into Draco's office, and the second the door opened for her, his eyes were on her. He rose, greeting, "Ginny! It's good to see you."

"Thank you, Draco."

His assistant closed the door and neither one knew what to say. Finally, Ginny urged, "Well, let's get started. I did a lot of research for today."

"Ginny, stop. Can't we just talk for a bit?"

"Why, Draco? I mean, wouldn't it be easier on both of us if we just let it go?"

He looked at her for a moment. "Can you tell me you're over us?"

"No, but for the last five years I  have been happy."

He looked at her. "I don't want to hurt you. I have never wanted to hurt you."

"I know."

"Please, just tell me how you have been."

She stared at him. "Why do you want to hear how happy I am with Harry? I know it hurts you."

"Because the selfish part of me wants to hear you're not happy and that he is an ass who doesn't appreciate you, but the part of me that loves you needs to know that you're happy."

"Am I the only person who sees this side of you?" she inquired.

"You used to be. However, Scorpius gets to see it too, sometimes."

"I'm glad for that. Yes, I'm happy. The boys are a handful, but there's no better feeling in the world than hearing them say, 'I love you, Mommy!' And my husband is a good and supportive man. He's good with the boys."

"It killed me when I heard you were expecting your first child."

"I know; I felt the same way when Scorpius was born. Now please, can we get to work?"

Chapter Five

Along Came an Offer

That night Harry put the boys to bed while Ginny relaxed. Once he was finished he joined her in their room. "Gin, James said he met a friend of yours today. He said the guy's name was Draco."

Inwardly Ginny was relieved that the whole incident was completely innocent. "Yes, he showed up at the park while the boys were playing."

"Why does James think that Draco is your friend?" Harry asked as he removed his shirt.

"Why? Well, we were talking civilly when James came over and asked who he was. I felt that James was too young to deal with the complicated tale, so it was easier to tell him that. He  is only five."

"I guess. I just don't feel comfortable with James thinking a Malfoy is our friend."

"Harry, we haven't seen the man since before I got pregnant with James. I don't think it's anything to worry about."

At the same time, in Lucius Malfoy's personal study, he and son Draco were talking. "The Daily Prophet wants to do a report on Malfoy Holdings," Lucius said.

"We could use the publicity," Draco replied.

"Yes, but most people will think any piece they do about us will be biased by the fact that we are a big advertiser."

"That would seem l-i-k-e-l-y, unless…" Draco drawled.

"Draco, what are you thinking?" Lucius questioned as he leaned back in his chair.

"I ran into Ginny Potter today at the playground. She has been working as a sports correspondent for the Prophet. If she wrote the piece, no one would think it was biased; at least not in a favorable way."

Lucius eyed Draco up and down. "What's going on with you and her?"

Draco rose from his seat, walked over to the fireplace, shoved his hands into his pockets, and slouched. "Nothing, Father. Today was the first time I have seen her in almost five years."

"After all this time you still have feelings for her?"

Draco nodded, then continued. "She's an amazing woman. She is stronger than anyone would ever think. She doesn't know the meaning of the word fear, and I think some of that is because of your actions towards her, but she has the most forgiving nature to her."

"Then why are you with Astoria?"

Draco looked at his father with a frown. "I believed at the time you would never have allowed us to be together. We needed the deal with Astoria's family, and Ginny's family expected her to marry Potter."

"People have had lovers before, son."

Draco shook his head. "I could never ask her to play second fiddle to Astoria."

"You said it yourself; she married Potter..." Lucius persisted.

"She always loved him. We both knew that, but we did love each other more." Draco began to pace.

"What would you do to have her back?"

"What?"

"What would you do to have her back?" Lucius repeated.

"Anything, but I could never do that to her. Potter, whether I like it or not, is the father of her children. She does seem happy, so I won't screw with her life."

Lucius rose and walked over to Draco. "Then why do you want her to write this article?"

"I haven't been alone with her since before I got married. I would just like the chance to talk to her without having to worry about the press hearing us."

"Draco, it's never been a secret how I feel about her family. However, I still wish you would have talked to me about her. If you want her to write this, that's fine. I will arrange it; it's the least I can do for you."

A week later Ginny was called into the office to meet with the editor about writing an article. On what, she didn't know. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on. As she entered the office, she noticed that the editor of the business section was also there. "Mrs. Potter, you know Kevin Snow." Ginny smiled at the other man.

"Kevin," she greeted.

"Mrs Potter, I don't know if you're aware, but the paper does a huge report on one company every quarter. The company we have chosen for the coming quarter has requested that  you write the report."

Ginny was confused. "Me? Why? Are they a Quidditch team?"

Kevin smiled at her. "No, they are not. They want you because they are a big advertiser and they don't want the piece to be perceived to be biased. You are the perfect person for that."

"What company is it?" she asked.

"Malfoy Holdings. Look, Draco Malfoy asked to speak to you himself. Do you mind if he comes in now?" He paused for a second. "You are willing to do this, right?"

"I get the feeling I don't have much choice," she said honestly.

Kevin opened the door and Draco strolled in. He nodded to both men and then spoke, "Gentlemen, thanks for letting me speak to Mrs. Potter." He then ushered the two men from the room.

Once the door closed on them, Ginny asked, "Draco, what are you doing?"

He smiled at her. "Ginny, relax. This is all above board. They want to do the report on my family's company, and we don't want anyone to claim that it's biased. Therefore you're the perfect person to write it. No one would ever claim that a Weasley was being overly nice about anything relating to the Malfoys. If anything, people will believe that you would be harder on us than most. But I won't push you to do something you don't want to do."

"I'm sure your father would be thrilled to have me checking out Malfoy Holdings."

"Father is fine with it. And Ginny, he knows about us. He has known since Astoria lost that baby. He was disappointed that I never told him about you before."

"What? No…no, he hates me!"

"Ginny, you have to understand Father; he's a man of great passion for everything he values. Yes, he did some horrible things in his life, but his family is his greatest asset."

"Draco, to do this I would have to spend time alone with him. I don't know if I can do that."

"That's not true. Ginny, you can do anything you put your mind to. Besides, you have nothing to fear from Father. Please say you'll do this."

"Draco, why do you want me to do this?"

He sighed heavily. "It's a chance to spend time with you. I've missed you. Nothing will happen, I promise. I just need to be able to talk to you without having to worry about who is listening."

She looked down into her lap. "Okay, I'll do it." Now she just had to explain this to her husband.

That night Ginny waited until the boys were in bed and Harry was doing some paperwork. Ginny entered the office they both used in the house. "Harry, can I talk to you?"

Harry looked up at his wife. It was clear to anyone that he loved her. "I always have time for you."

She smiled at him. "I was called in to the paper today. They asked me to do a huge report. By huge I mean, like, a whole section of the paper. The editor asked me, write the major part and I would also have the final say on the whole content of the section."

"Gin, that sounds like a lot of work. I don't want you to stress yourself out."

"I know, but Harry, this is huge for me. I was  asked to do this, not because of the fact that I played Quidditch or that my last name is Potter. Actually, I was asked because my name is Weasley. You see, this report is for the business section. You know how each quarter the paper does a full scale report on a company? Well, this time they chose Malfoy Holdings, and I guess Lucius Malfoy doesn't want anyone to be able to say the report is biased because they do a lot of advertising with the paper. So they asked for me to write it."

Harry got up and came over to her. "Ginny, I don't know. That would mean spending a large amount of time with him."

"I know, but I highly doubt he's going to do anything with you and the whole paper knowing I'm there. Lucius Malfoy is a number of things, but stupid or crazy isn't one of them."

"I'm not just talking about him trying to do something  to you; I worry about the stress that an assignment that big will put  on you."

"You know, I don't want to be like Mum. Once this baby is old enough, I want to work. I want to make a good name for myself, and this could really help later on."

He took her face in his hands "Ginny, you know I'm not going to say no to you, but I  am worried."

"I'll take it easy, I promise," she assured him.

One week later, Ginny walked into Draco's office, and the second the door opened for her, his eyes were on her. He rose, greeting, "Ginny! It's good to see you."

"Thank you, Draco."

His assistant closed the door and neither one knew what to say. Finally, Ginny urged, "Well, let's get started. I did a lot of research for today."

"Ginny, stop. Can't we just talk for a bit?"

"Why, Draco? I mean, wouldn't it be easier on both of us if we just let it go?"

He looked at her for a moment. "Can you tell me you're over us?"

"No, but for the last five years I  have been happy."

He looked at her. "I don't want to hurt you. I have never wanted to hurt you."

"I know."

"Please, just tell me how you have been."

She stared at him. "Why do you want to hear how happy I am with Harry? I know it hurts you."

"Because the selfish part of me wants to hear you're not happy and that he is an ass who doesn't appreciate you, but the part of me that loves you needs to know that you're happy."

"Am I the only person who sees this side of you?" she inquired.

"You used to be. However, Scorpius gets to see it too, sometimes."

"I'm glad for that. Yes, I'm happy. The boys are a handful, but there's no better feeling in the world than hearing them say, 'I love you, Mommy!' And my husband is a good and supportive man. He's good with the boys."

"It killed me when I heard you were expecting your first child."

"I know; I felt the same way when Scorpius was born. Now please, can we get to work?"

**  
  
  
  
  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Wins and Losses**

Ginny followed the short, stumpy woman into Lucius Malfoy's office, but before entering the devil's den she took a deep breath. She refused to show any fear of the man that single-handedly ruined her life; while shaking on the inside, she stayed poised on the outside. He sat in a throne-like chair, looking like he was worth more than he was. Ginny stepped further into the large office. As she did, Lucius stood and smiled, surprising her with his courtesy. "Mrs. Potter, please have a seat," he greeted, motioning with his hand to the chair on the other side of his desk.

She offered him her hand to shake, but was even more surprised and slightly disgusted when instead of shaking her hand, he softly kissed the top of it, then held it lightly in his. Taking her hand back, she wiped it off on her jacket, behind her back so that he wouldn't notice. "Mr. Malfoy."

"Lucius will do. Do you mind if I call you Ginevra?"

"I guess not."

"You have grown into a very beautiful young woman," Lucius commented, eyeing her up and down.

Ginny was feeling increasingly uncomfortable and quickly swallowed before replying, "Let's get started."

He looked at her. "I think not. I have a few things to say to you."

Ginny could feel her eyes grow wide like saucers.

"Ginevra, I know how Draco feels about you. What I would like to know is; how do you feel about him?"

Before replying, she bit her lip. "Um, Lucius, I don't feel this -"

"Relax, I only want to know if Draco's feelings are one-sided."

"I think in some ways they are. He told me to be happy, and I am."

"Then you don't love Draco?" he asked.

She closed her eyes. "I never said that. I do, and I think I always will, but unlike Draco, I also love my husband."

Lucius eyed her suspiciously. "And if you had to choose between the two?"

Ginny thought for a long moment. "That's not a fair question. Harry is the father of my children, so there is an added bond there."

The reformed Death Eater smiled. "Yes, children. It is amazing what we will do for them. But let's pretend, for a moment; that you didn't have your children, and Draco was free of his wife."

She didn't need to answer; Lucius knew. Yes, she would be torn, but ultimately she would choose Draco.

Later that day, Draco insisted that Ginny join him for lunch. "So how did it go with Father?"

"It was fine," she said calmly.

"Ginny..."

"Don't, Draco. Just don't! We aren't together, and we aren't ever going to be together. I know some part of you has been pretending this week that we were together, but this has to stop. You can't be doing this. I'm beginning to think it would have been better if we had had a messy break up."

"Why is it wrong for me to want to be with you?" he asked.

"Because you're married! I'm married! Draco, you can't be doing this to me. I love Harry! And what you're doing, is just mean. No more!" She got up and left.

Ginny finished her report and did it without seeing Draco again. As much as she was mad at him, she was also mad at herself for wanting to be with him.

Weeks later, she heard that Astoria had had problems delivering, and both she and the baby had passed away. Ginny's heart broke for Draco, and she decided to go to the funeral. She couldn't explain why, but she just felt she had to. She slipped in at the back and watched Draco hold his son, who was too young to really understand what was taking place. Ginny only stayed for the service and left without a word.

But Draco  did see her.

The next day, Ginny received an owl from Draco:

_ Ginny, _

_ I beg you, please don't take any risks! I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you. _

_ Yours always in soul, _

_ D.M. _

She couldn't be upset with him, for he had just lost his wife and child. She was touched that he clearly feared for her. However, she was different from Astoria; she had already given birth to two perfect boys without incident.

A couple of months later, Draco read that Ginny gave birth to a small but perfect baby girl named Lily Luna Potter. He noted that it took three children for Ginny to finally get a name that meant something to her; although it was only a middle name. It made Draco question Harry's feelings for Ginny, to the point where he hired a private investigator to find out if Harry was the type to sleep around on his wife. Draco was quite disappointed when his P.I. returned with nothing, but soon realized that Ginny didn't feel the need to name her child after people in  her life because she had the chance to know her loved ones. Potter, like Draco, had a piece of him missing from never knowing these people, much like Draco and the daughter he lost. This only served to remind Draco of one of the reasons he loved Ginny; how she always thought about everyone else first.

Whether Ginny or Draco liked it or not, they ended up being invited to many of the same functions. The 'Hero of the Wizarding World' was a must on most guest lists, public and private. The Malfoy money also made Draco a must have. However, the Potters went to very few events, preferring to spend time with family, which seemed to Draco to be growing by the second.

When Draco did see Ginny, she was nearly always with Potter or one of her family. Yet, despite what Ginny said the last time they spoke, Draco saw that she still wore the necklace he had given her. At least he knew she still cared; she just didn't want to be teased with what she couldn't have. Selfish Draco loved this.

In Draco's own life, Daphne had stepped up and helped with Scorpius, who was missing his mother. She and Draco were friends and nothing more. It didn't take long for her to realize that someone else held Draco's heart and that he had no desire to try to find someone else. Therefore she needed to take on the mother role to Scorpius, and she didn't mind, for she couldn't have children of her own.

One day, Ginny was on Diagon Alley with her three children; the two eldest already knew better than to wander from their mother. They had heard tales of wands being taken to one's backside and didn't want to find out if their mother was capable of doing that to them. Lily was still in her stroller, too tiny to wander. James had begged to stop in at the Quidditch shop.

"Mummy, look at that!" James pointed at the newest racing broom.

Ginny had to admit; it even made  her want to try it. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw the white blond hair she knew so well, hiding behind a rack of team jerseys. She looked for the tall man she expected to see nearby, but saw no one around the small boy. "James, watch Al for a second." She then headed over to the rack and found she was right; there was little Scorpius Malfoy. "Scorpius?" she gently asked.

The boy spun around and looked at Ginny for a second, then he asked, "Are you an angel?"

"No, I'm a Mummy. Your name is Scorpius, right?"

The little boy nodded. "Daddy," he said worriedly.

"Where is your daddy?" Ginny asked calmly.

"The office."

Ginny glanced around the shop for someone, anyone, who would be with the small boy, but there was no one. "Who took you out today?"

"Auntie Daphne."

"Are you lost?" Ginny asked. He nodded, but didn't voice it. Ginny could tell he was trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall. "I know your daddy. Would you like my help finding him?" He looked unsure and it broke her heart. "Look, do you see those boys over there? They're my sons and this is my daughter. Come on, I promise you're safe with me."

"I know I'm safe with you 'cause you look like the angel Daddy tells me about." He reached out and took her hand.

"Okay, we just need to get my boys. Al is just your age." She wondered if they would like each other, or hate each other like their fathers. Once they collected James and Al, Ginny took the kids out to the street and began making their way to Malfoy Holdings. If nothing else, they would know where Draco was, or someone there could get a hold of Lucius or Narcissa. The three boys chatted about Quidditch with James leading the talk. About two blocks up Ginny spotted a group of people gathered together and soon realized that Draco, Daphne, and several others that she knew to be junior Aurors were there. She pointed them out to Scorpius. "Look, there's your daddy!"

The boy looked up and his face was awash with relief at the sight of his father, but he hesitated. "It's okay, buddy. Go on."

He whispered to Ginny so Al and James wouldn't hear. "Daddy will be mad. I'm not to talk to people I don't know."

Ginny knelt down and smiled at him. "Don't worry, I promise he won't be mad. And if he is, just send him to me."

Scorpius nodded and stepped away from Ginny and the boys, then stopped. "Thank you," he said, then continued towards Draco. Ginny could see the relief come over Draco once he saw his son. He picked the boy up and the others in the group seemed to take off quickly. She could see Draco and Scorpius talking, then Scorpius pointed out Ginny and her children to his father. Draco looked at her and the second he saw her relief again washed over his face. He then turned and said something to Daphne, who nodded. Draco then walked over to Ginny, smiling the whole time. "Ginny!"

"Draco," she greeted in return.

Draco took note of her children. "My son tells me you were kind enough to help him out."

She smiled. "He was clearly lost, and I hope someone would do the same if one of my sons was lost." She looked very pointedly at James and Al, and all could tell she was stressing to the boys that this will never happen with them.

"I would like to show my appreciation. Perhaps I could take you to dinner."

Ginny couldn't help herself; she longed to say yes, but knew that would never be a good idea. "That's not necessary."

Draco realized that she may be thinking he was just trying to do what he did when she was working on the report. "I am sure we could find something that would work for both you and your husband."

It was then that Ginny knew this was really about him showing he was thankful, but she remembered the promise she made to Harry after their wedding. It was that he would never have to worry about having dinner with the man who took her virginity. "No, I don't think that would work," she answered.

"Ginny, there must be something."

She glanced around, then replied, "I'm sure that my children and I wouldn't object to an ice cream."

He couldn't believe she was serious. "Just an ice cream?"

All three boys heard that magic word and began talking about what flavor they wanted. Ginny smiled. "See?"

"I guess that will have to do," Draco commented.

Upon hearing this, James and Al began heading for the ice cream shop. "Boys, stop right there! Just because you think you know where you're going doesn't mean you can take off without me!" she sternly told the boys.

Draco put Scorpius down and he joined the boys as they continued talking about ice cream and Quidditch. James looked back at Ginny, who gave a nod, and they started walking at a normal pace to the shop, the other two following his lead. Draco watched for a minute, then commented as he stepped in line with Ginny, "They act like old friends."

"Quidditch," Ginny replied.

"You look good, as always."

She smiled. "Thank you. How have you been doing?"

"I've been fine. Things were hard on Scorpius at first, but Daphne has really helped a lot."

"What happened today?" she asked.

"Daphne ran into someone she knew and was distracted for a minute. I'm guessing Scorpius kept walking and didn't realize she wasn't with him, then got turned around. Where did you find him?"

"In the Quidditch shop; he was trying hard not to panic." Draco simply nodded. When they reached the ice cream shop, she said, "I'll get a table."

"What will your boys have?"

Ginny smiled. "Oh, they will tell you."

Once she found a table and got Lily's stroller placed so it wasn't in the way, Draco returned with the boys, each with their favorite flavor of ice cream. Draco was also levitating three dishes of ice cream. He clearly remembered Ginny loved a daiquiri ice flavored sorbet and he went with simple vanilla for Lily. Al spoke first. "Mum, how did Scorpius' dad know what to get you?"

Ginny smiled, not missing a beat. "We went to school together." This satisfied the boy and he returned to talking with the others. She looked back at Draco. "I'm surprised you remembered."

"Like I would ever forget watching you eat that cone. I think it's still one the most..." He glanced at the boys, "...exciting things I've ever witnessed." He smirked. "I felt it was safer to get you a dish this time; otherwise we might end up on the front page of tomorrow's paper." His intention was clear and Ginny blushed bright red.

She hoped to change the subject. "So, who's in line to become the next Mrs Malfoy?"

Draco frowned, but looked straight into Ginny's eyes. "I married once because I had to. I will only marry again if I get the woman I love. She is, however, unavailable to me."

"You couldn't marry her then, so why wait now?" she asked.

"There were facts I wasn't aware of at the time," he explained. Ginny turned her attention to feeding Lily.

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Many Tears For Ginny**

Ginny would be lying if she said that she didn't spend the rest of her day pondering over what Draco meant. What facts was Draco not aware of from nine or ten years ago? Could it have really changed anything for them? If she had the chance, would she change things? She thought about her children. No, she could never imagine a world without James, Albus, and Lily. And, based on what she saw today, she didn't think Draco would want a world without Scorpius. They were obviously very close. The boy looked every bit as much like Draco as Albus did Harry. Ginny was grateful that the children were at her mother's this afternoon; she needed a day like this.

When Harry arrived home, Ginny was doing the dishes, and she knew she needed to tell him about the events of the day.

"Hey, Gin! Did the kids make it to your mother's today?" Harry asked as he kissed his wife on the temple. Ginny closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of his touch.

"Yes, we went there after I finished up in Diagon Alley," Ginny said, gazing at him as she continued to mindlessly scrub the dishes clean.

Harry sat down at the table, sighing in relief as he did so. "I heard there was some excitement there today. Apparently Malfoy's son got lost for awhile."

After a minute in thought, Ginny said, slowly, "Yeah I know." She wasn't sure what his reaction would be, so she put the last plate on the drying rack, dried her hands, and sat down opposite her husband. "I was the one who found him. He was in the Quidditch shop. It took a bit of time, but I convinced him to let me help him. Draco was-" Harry frowned slightly at the name, "very grateful for my help. He offered to take you and me out to dinner, but I felt that an ice cream was more appropriate."

"Ginny, don't you think that I could spend an evening with him?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure you could; you're not the same person you were when you attended school with him. I simply didn't think that  I could handle dinner with him."

"I was hoping I would get home before you started dinner," Harry said, changing the subject smoothly. "I want to take you out tonight; just the two of us. You could put on that little black number that you've been dying to wear since you bought it last month," he said with a suggestive smile.

"You know about that?" Ginny said, exasperated.

"Ginny, my love, I know everything about you. You have no secrets from me."

The years seemed to fly past and before Ginny knew it, Albus was getting his Hogwarts letter. However, this was not as happy a time as others would have believed. Harry had been ill lately and just found out he didn't have much time left. There was no known cure, magical or Muggle, for what he had. Ginny and Harry chose to keep this from the children for as long as possible. Harry didn't want them to act any differently around him. Ginny for her part wondered if this was the right thing to do, but soon realized that Harry had spent his whole life with people expecting him to be killed at any moment and knew he didn't want to see the same look in his children's eyes.

The family spent the whole summer together, packing in every memory Harry felt he missed as a child.

On the morning of September 1, Ginny and Lily watched Albus - who was a ball of nerves thanks to James – board the train. Ginny remembered the day Ron first left for Hogwarts; she knew Lily was having feelings of abandonment. She also wondered how weird the next year would be without Harry's help; he wouldn't be here to see Lily off to Hogwarts.

Harry seemed to understand where Ginny's head was at. As they left the platform, he wrapped an arm around her, then whispered in her ear as if she was the only person alive, "Even if you can't see me, I will still be here with you." This caused Ginny to break down completely; her eyes watered as sobs began to escape. What she had held in since her husband's diagnosis was suddenly coming out in bursts. Ron and Hermione, who were right behind Ginny and Harry and were the only other people who knew of Harry's illness, took hold of Lily's hand and steered her away from her parents.

"Lily, why don't you come with us? You can see your Uncle Ronald drive a car," Hermione said with a smile that didn't give away the hurt in her eyes.

Harry nodded to them and smiled as he wrapped his arms around his crying wife. "You have done so good since we found out. Can you make it home?" Ginny wiped her eyes and nodded. "Will you be alright if I step into the loo?"

"I'll be fine," she assured Harry.

"Okay, I'll just be a minute."

Once he disappeared, Ginny cursed herself for the breakdown; Harry didn't need to deal with her emotions right now. She was supposed to be there for him, not the other way around.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Draco's voice sounded from behind her, making her jump slightly.

She spun around to see him and tried to smile, but didn't succeed. "Yeah, I'm fine," she lied, grimacing in an attempt to smile.

Even after nineteen years of being away from the woman who had his heart, he still knew her too well. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I can't," she whispered. "Harry will be back in a second. Please, everything will work out. Just go!"

He flashed her a smile. "Ginny, if you need anything, please feel free to come to me."

She nodded and then turned towards the loo that Harry had headed for, but she paused and turned back towards Draco. "Thanks," she uttered, then touched the cross she had worn for the last eighteen years. He smiled back at her and she then turned back, slamming into Harry.

"You ready?" he asked.

The next day, Ginny and Harry received two owls; one from Neville and one from James. They opened Neville's first:

_ Dear Ginny and Harry, _

_ I just wanted to let you know that Albus was sorted into Slytherin. He looked very scared. I really felt for him, but I'm sure it will only make him stronger. I think it must be his need to prove himself. And from what I heard, he got quite an earful on the train about you, Harry, which most likely caused his need to prove himself even more. How do you feel about him rooming with Malfoy's son? I will keep an eye on him. However, I'm sure there is no way he could ever get into as much stuff as you did, Harry! _

_ Neville. _

"I'm sure James' letter is the same," Harry commented.

_ Dad and Mum, _

_ I told you he would be put into Slytherin! I hope you realize even as his brother, I can't do anything to help him now! _

_ James. _

_ P.S. Maybe when the Sorting Hat falls apart, I could get the job! _

"I think James might be able to get a job as a comedian."

"You're calmer about this than I would have thought," Ginny said.

"The Hat wanted to put me there, too. I couldn't be upset about him ending up there."

"It thought about that for me, too. I used to put it down to the fact that I was already writing in Tom's diary, but now I don't know."

"Well, my wife, you have always had an evil streak!"

A couple of weeks later, they could no longer hide the fact that Harry was sick. By the first of October, all the family was gathered at the hospital. Harry had already said good-bye to the boys, and was now saying his final good-bye to Lily. She was crying and Ginny was fighting hard to be strong. "Lily, remember: I will always love you. I need to talk to your mother now, okay?"

Lily nodded and turned towards Ginny. "Do you want me to take you out to Grandma?" Lily nodded again. Molly was right outside the door.

Once the door closed behind Lily, Ginny began to pace. Harry looked almost yellow and the weight loss he suffered was shocking, to say the least. He was also very weak and Ginny knew this was the end. Harry Potter would not cheat death this time. "Gin, please come sit here."

Ginny made her way over to his bedside; she could feel the tears in her eyes.

"You know, my life started the first time I saw you. I mean, you stood out. All of your brothers, even Ron, blended together, but I  saw you. I knew my life would never be the same again. For a long time, I thought it had to do with Hogwarts. Actually, it was you."

"Harry, save your strength." Ginny pleaded.

"No Ginny, I have to say this because we both know I won't get another chance. I need you to know that you and your whole family showed me what it was to be loved. Ron may be my best mate, but you are my wife, and my life. I know how lucky I have been to have you and your love, but Ginny, I need you to be happy. Promise me you'll do what I ask."

"Of course Harry, whatever you want," Ginny whispered.

"Ginny, I need you to tell Draco that he finally beat me. He won your heart."

"No, Harry! I have always loved you! At first it was the idea of you, and then I slowly got to know you, and you were better than I ever dreamed." It was not a lie; it just wasn't exactly the full truth.

"Ginny, I know you love me. I have known since the day he came to our house."

"Harry, I love  you! " Ginny protested.

"I know, I know you love me. And it was enough. I'm not mad; as I said you have made me happy, I don't know how or why, but I know you love him more and that he loves you. If you want to be with him, I'm okay with that."

Ginny could not help herself. "How?"

Harry reached up, his hand shaking weakly as he touched her cross. "This. The only time you haven't worn it has been our wedding day and when we made love. Anytime we run into him, he watches you till you touch it. I know you were never unfaithful to me. Thank you for what you gave me; your love, a family of my own. You gave me everything I used to dream of when I was locked in my cupboard under the stairs at the Dursley's. I love you."

"Harry, I love you too!" The tears were pouring down her face.

"I know..." Harry Potter had passed away. Ginny threw herself onto his chest and sobbed. Magical charms let the healers know Harry had passed, but they gave Ginny over an hour alone with his body before George decided it was enough.

He walked into the room to find Ginny still holding on to her husband's body as she cried. His heart broke for Ginny. "Ginny, come on. Staying in here isn't healthy. I'm sorry he's gone, but you have your children to think about."

"He's gone and I can't fix it!" she sobbed.

"Come on, baby sister. Let's get you out of here."

Harry had pre-planned his funeral, not wanting Ginny to have to worry about it. Percy read the press a statement announcing Harry's passing. The family drew closer to each other. The funeral grew bigger than what Harry had wanted, but everyone expected that. The papers were filled with anything and everything about Harry Potter.

The day of the service, Molly and Arthur came to Ginny's place to help get the children ready. The whole family knew Ginny was not holding up well.

Draco felt it was right to go to Harry Potter's funeral. Their sons had become close and Scorpius wanted to attend for Albus. Draco sat a respectable distance back and watched as the Weasley and Potter families entered, Ron walked next to Ginny with his arm wrapped tightly around her. James, Albus, and Lily followed behind and Hermione was next with her own children. During the whole service, Ron kept an arm around Ginny as she cried.

Neville Longbottom gave Harry's eulogy. "I'm here to tell you about a man, not about the person you read about in the paper. Harry hated the way he came off in the press. I first met Harry Potter on September first, 1991. The boy I met that day was like most first years; he was scared of how he would fit in. Harry's heart was always in the right place, even when he was wrong. Don't get me wrong; he wasn't perfect, and he would have been the first to tell you that. He would also be the first to tell everyone, even if we didn't want to hear it, how most of the things he did, he did with help one way or another. The Harry Potter I knew was a man who loved his wife, Ginny, and their children, James, Albus, and Lily. Harry would rather have spent a night at home with them than anything else. I remember his wedding day; Harry Potter, a man who survived all of the things he had done, was scared stiff that Ginny would change her mind at the last second and leave him at the altar."

Draco had to admit he was impressed with how far Longbottom had come. Draco didn't realize he spent time looking back on Longbottom's changes until he heard,

"In closing, Harry would only want to be remembered as a loving husband and father."

When the service came to an end, the family followed the casket out. However, the one time Ginny glanced up, her eyes, by chance, met Draco's. Then she fell apart again. It was in that second that Draco believed perhaps he was wrong all these years. Maybe she did love Harry more!

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**The Woe of Ginny Potter**

As the days turned into weeks after Harry's death, instead of getting better, Ginny slid deeper into depression. Her whole family worried about her, and Lily was now staying at the Burrow. Ginny didn't even react to her going. That was when Ron knew enough was enough. He went to visit her and wasn't surprised to find her in her nightgown and still in bed at four in the afternoon. She looked like she hadn't bathed or even brushed her hair in days. "Ginny, we need to talk. I know you loved Harry, but you're really scaring us."

She looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "You don't understand."

"You're right, I don't. I still have Hermione, but Ginny, even if I lost her I would still go on because of my kids. I would have to move forward for them."

"What if you knew you were not the husband to Hermione that she should have had?"

Ron was surprised by this comment. "Ginny, Harry loved you. You made him so happy."

"No! I was a horrible wife!" she sobbed.

"No, Ginny! Do you know how many times I had to tell him to put a sock in it when he talked about how lucky he was to have you?" Ginny sobbed even harder. "Or that you were still my sister and I didn't want to know that many things about your relationship? Gin, he told me he loved you more than he ever dreamed possible."

"That's why I'm a horrible wife. I loved somebody else more than him!"

Ron sat down in shock and disbelief. "What? You cheated on Harry?"

She seemed to calm down a bit. "No, I never broke my wedding vows," she swore.

Ron was pleased she seemed calmer. "I don't understand."

"Well, it started when you three were off looking for the Horcruxes. Hogwarts was so different that year; you would never understand how different unless you had been there too. It was the night of Halloween and I had just finished writing pro-Muggle-born slogans when I ran into him, this guy. We fought, then out of nowhere he grabs me and starts kissing me. It was the best kiss I had ever had, to that point, and he knew what he was doing! It was strong and confident, and before I knew it we were having sex. Afterwards we tried to pretend it didn't happen, but it was such a wonderful distraction from the world we were both in. We both needed the escape. A week later, we met again and it was still a great escape. For weeks it was only sex; then we started talking, but never about the war. When Luna didn't return after Christmas, I told him how worried I was about her. He assured me she would be fine, however the war was still the only thing we didn't talk about. He was my whole world until the final battle came. Harry returned, and shortly after, Harry asked Dad if Dad would give his blessing to marry me. I knew the whole family wanted us to marry. I also knew the family would never accept this guy. I did love Harry, but not as much as him. I told him I would marry Harry. He understood why and even told me it was okay to love Harry. The last time we were intimate was the night he gave me this, weeks before my wedding." She held out the cross on her necklace; the only jewelry she currently had on. "I promised myself that I would never break my wedding vows to Harry, and I never did, but Harry figured it out. He spent years with me knowing I loved someone else more. That's why I'm a horrible wife; for Harry to have had to live knowing his wife loved Draco Malfoy more than him!"

There was a look of total shock on Ron's face and he lost all ability to speak! He stared at her for ten minutes before he could form words. "Ginny, I never knew. How do you know Harry knew?"

"He told me right before he died."

"What?" Ron said, sounding like a girl.

"He said, 'Promise me you'll do what I ask, Ginny. I need you to tell Dr-'"

"Don't say his name!" Ron pleaded.

"'Tell him he finally beat me. He won your heart.'" Ginny started crying again.

Ron wrapped an arm around her. "Why did he tell you this?"

She just sobbed into his shoulder.

Over the next couple of weeks, the family, armed with this new knowledge, tried to bring Ginny back. However, all attempts failed.

In Malfoy Manor, Lucius had come to Draco. "I found this on your mother's desk and I thought you might find it interesting." Lucius handed Draco a letter from his grandson to his wife. After handing Draco the letter, Lucius turned and walked out of the room. Draco picked up the letter and began reading it:

_ Grandmother, _

_ I need to ask for your advice. It's about my friend, Al Potter. He hasn't been the same since his father passed away. However, I can see he is getting worse. You see, he and his dad were very close, but since his father's passing, he hasn't received one letter from home! I mean, his grandparents, his aunts and uncles, and his sister send owls, but he gets NOTHING from his mother! I think he is really hurting and I don't know how to help him! _

_ Scorpius _

Deep down Draco knew what was going on. Lucius couldn't have cared less about Albus Potter; this was about Ginny. It took a bit for the facts to occur to Draco, but he realized his father's reasons for being okay with his feelings about Ginny. First, she was a Pure blood; second, Lucius did care about Draco's feelings; and third, to have the Malfoy family seen as being accepted by the Weasley family would serve to prove that the Malfoys  were reformed. This would lessen the attention of the Aurors on him and his family, which was something Lucius deeply wanted.

Three days later, Draco was in his office when Ron Weasley knocked, then immediately entered. "Weasley, what are you doing here?"

"Like I want to be here." Ron paused. "Look, I don't really have any other option. I'm here about Ginny; she told me about you and her."

Draco never expected this. "She did?" He didn't have to sound surprised.

"Look, Malfoy, since Harry's death she has been a complete mess. I saw you at the service, and that was the best day she has had. The whole family has tried to help snap her out of this with no luck. I'm scared if this goes on much longer, there will be no turning back."

"Why do you think I can help?" Draco asked.

Ron didn't want to reveal the reason, but he had come this far, so... "Because you're part of the problem. Look, I have lost a brother, and more recently, a man I was closer to than a brother. I don't want to lose Ginny too."

"She's that bad?"

"She is the worst. Please, will you come and try to talk to her?"

Angry as Draco was at her for loving Harry, he didn't want to be in a world where Ginny no longer existed. Ron took him to the same house that Draco had come to years before to apologize for asking Ginny to sleep with him. The house looked the same, yet different. The paint color on the walls had changed and there were many more photos. The place had a very homey feeling. Ron led Draco up the stairs. "Sorry, she never comes out of her room. Hermione and I will be down in the kitchen if she needs anything."

Draco nodded; he didn't have a clue what he was going to do. After Ron headed back downstairs, he knocked on the bedroom door. "Go away!" came Ginny's voice.

Draco placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it, pushing the door open. What he saw scared him; Ginny had definitely lost weight, her hair was missing its lustre, she was wearing what would best be called a granny gown, and when she made eye contact with him, there was no sparkle in her eyes. Tears welled up in them instead. "Go away," she repeated.

"I can't, Ginny. Your family is very worried about you; worried enough that they came to  me for help. I promised myself years back I would never let anything bad happen to you."

"You're the problem," she accused.

"Ginny, please tell me about the problem." Draco closed the door behind himself and stepped closer to the bed where Ginny was balled up.

"Harry made a dying request of me. He asked me to tell you that you finally beat him and that you won my heart."

Draco was shocked to hear this. "You told him about us?"

She shook her head. "No, he figured it out. I promised myself he would never know about my feelings for you." She paused. "Harry never had a happy life. He spent his whole life... feeling as if he was … not good enough for those who should have loved him. He should have never felt that from me. I was wrong to marry him if I couldn't have given him the love he deserved."

"Ginny, stop this pity party! Don't you dare tell me you didn't give him what he deserved, because you gave him everything I could only dream of! Even when I told you all those years ago that it was okay to love him, I hated him. He and you shared something, horrible as it may have been, that linked the two of you to each other forever; your connections with Voldemort. Even though you two didn't deserve that, it still existed. Ginny, there was another reason why I let you go so easily; I knew that if we had somehow beat the deck that was stacked against us, if he was around I could never compete with the connection you two had."

She shook her head. "You're wrong."

"No, you want me to be wrong."

"No, I do love you more than him."

Draco wanted to say something cold, but knew it was the wrong time for that. "I know, I never said differently. I just mean that yours and Harry's link would have still pulled you two together. Look at what you did give him; nineteen years of yourself, you gave him three children, you made his meals, and you were the perfect wife, always there for him. The perfect date, too. You were never even tempted to be with me."

"I wanted you," she protested.

"But Ginny, you never did it! You loved him enough to never want to hurt him, enough to stop living out of poorly felt guilt. What else did he tell you before he died?"

"To be happy."

"Do you really think he would want your children to have to go through this without you? They need you, your family can see that. Hell Ginny, even Scorpius can see that! He wrote my mother, asking for advice on how to help Al because Al is hurting over the fact that his mother hasn't been there for him.

Scorpius may be a better person than me, but he is still only an eleven-year-old boy!"

"Albus..."

"Yes Ginny, and what about your other children, James and Lily? They too have lost their father, and they need to know you're there for them."

An hour later, Draco came into the kitchen to find Hermione and Ron having a cup of tea. "She's in the shower, and she said she would be down in half an hour."

"You got her to take a shower?" Hermione asked, a smile crossing her face.

"Yes. I think things will get better now," Draco replied. "I told her I would stick around for a while. I was hoping to see her eat something. She has lost a bit of weight."

"Yes, she has. She hardly eats, no matter what we made for her," Hermione agreed.

"Potter sent her on quite a head trip." The Weasleys could hear the anger in Draco's voice.

"I don't think that was his plan," Hermione conceded.


End file.
